


The Lord, the Sorcerer and the Assassin – Part 1

by LordSmith



Series: The Lord, the Sorcerer and the Assassin [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSmith/pseuds/LordSmith
Summary: Darth Nox has to find a Revanite base, but comes across some problems





	The Lord, the Sorcerer and the Assassin – Part 1

Lehon, Temple of the Ancients

Lord Ahadosh knew his target was close, he could smell it.  
“Come out now, alien scum, and you may have a quick death,” he called.  
“NO! I have a family to feed!” shouted Gar Vetin, “not that you would know what that is.”  
“You're not making this any easier for yourself, you lowlife, stinking, alien scum,” replied Ahadosh. At this point Gar Vetin, a Bothan, started running for the entrance door, as soon as this happened Lord Ahadosh shot a bolt of lightning at the alien. Vetin then fell to the ground, screaming in pain.  
“Where are the Revanites hiding,”  
“I will never tell you,”  
Lord Ahadosh shot lightning at the Revanite spy, he then screamed again, this time louder.  
“Ok, ok, Dantooine, they're on Dantooine! Just don't do that again! Please!”  
“What? Do you mean this?” said the assassin, who then shot even for lightning at the a Bothan once more, then he screamed again and then passed out from the pain.  
Lord Ahadosh got out his comlink and contacted Darth Nox.  
“Ahadosh, have you found the location of the Revanite base?”  
“The alien scum said Dantooine, but I suspect it is lying, shall I take it back to Dromund Kaas for questioning?”  
“Yes, we shall get all of his's secrets.”

Dromund Kaas, The Citadel

“Milord, we have been unable to get anything useful from the alien” the interrogator told Darth Nox “How should we proceed?”  
“Let me take it from here Lord Tohch” replied the Dark Lord  
“Yes, Darth Nox”  
And then he left to the interrogation room.

The Citadel, Interrogation Room

“You will tell me where the Revanite base” Darth Nox shouted,  
“Dantooine, like I told your Assassin” Gar Vetin shouted back,  
“No it isn't, but I will find where it is” the Sith shouted before shooting a bolt of lightning at the Bothan, almost knocking him out.  
“If I told you where it was, they would kill me”  
“I can do a lot worse than that” Darth Nox whispered, then griped his heart through the force,  
“Where is the base?”  
The Bothan started to convulse, and then started stuttering,  
“I will...Nev...er...eh...te...ll yo...u” said the spy,  
“Oh yes you will” hissed Darth Nox. At this point the Dark Lord let go of Vetin’s heart then went into his mind and took the information he needed: Kashyyyk.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of involving the Murr Talisman in the next part, but I am open to suggestion


End file.
